The Reason
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: (BangHim) Hanya sepenggal kisah mengenai perbincangan sebelum tidur Yongguk dan Himchan, dan betapa keduanya bersyukur bisa saling memiliki. #BangHim B.A.P. A/N : FIRST FF BANGHIM!


**The Reason**

 _By : Allamanda Cathartica_

 _Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, and other casts._

Oneshot!

RATE : Teenage +

 **AUTHOR POV**

WARNING!

FF ini merupakan FF pertama **Allamanda Cathartica** dan didedikasikan untuk YONGCHAN tercinta. **OOC** , **marriage-life** , dan **fluffy** banget (itu juga kalo beneran fluffy)–kayaknya lebih ke **PWP** deh LMAO.

 **SHOUNEN-AI**

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO © **TS ENTERTAINMENT** , BUT THE STORY-LINE IS MINE. SONG-FICT!

Recommended banget baca FF ini sambil dengerin _The Reason – Hoobastank_!

.

.

"Ahh, sudah malam rupanya."

Seorang _namja_ meregangkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi, menatap layar komputer di hadapannya dengan puas. _Well_ , rasa-rasanya dia sudah berjam-jam berhadapan dengan layar terang di hadapannya, dan dia merasa kotor.

Bang Yongguk pun bangun dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah kulkas di dapur. Dia berniat untuk minum, ketika dia mendengar suara ponselnya berdering.

KRING! KRING!

Yongguk berjalan ke arah ponselnya dengan malas, kemudian membaca siapa yang menelponnya malam-malam begitu. Keningnya berkerut, ketika membaca nama itu.

 _My Hime_

"Dia menelpon malam-malam begini?"gumam Yongguk.

Tanpa membuatnya menunggu, Yongguk pun mengangkatnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"sapa Yongguk.

" _YONGGUK! TOLOOONG!_ "

Yongguk terkaget mendengar suara _My Hime_ di ujung sana. Wajahnya berubah khawatir, dan menjadi serius.

"Himchan, kau kenapa!? Kau dimana!?"pekik Yongguk, _to the point_.

" _Tolong! Ada yang mengejarku! Yangchun Road! Tolong Yong– KYAAAAAAAAAAA!_ "

"HIMCHAN!"

PIP PIP

Yongguk menatap ponselnya, kemudian segera mengantunginya dan berlari ke arah pintu. Dia meraih jaket dan helm, kemudian keluar rumah dan segera menaiki motor _sport_ -nya.

BRM BRM!

Dan dia mengemudikannya secepatnya.

Yongguk tidak peduli apakah dia melanggar peraturan lalu lintas atau apapun itu, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Himchan seorang! _Sial, Himchan tidak memberi tahu detail posisinya!_ ; batin Yongguk.

BRM BRM!

Hanya butuh 5 menit bagi Yongguk untuk mencapai _Yangchun Road_ , dan dia segera menyusuri jalanan-jalanan di sana. Dia ingin sekali meneriaki nama Himchan, tetapi itu terlalu riskan–berbahaya jika si pengejar mendengarnya juga.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Samar-samar, terdengar teriakan. Yongguk tidak perlu menunggu untuk menebak siapa yang berteriak.

BRM BRM BRM

Yongguk mempercepat laju motornya, ketika melihat dua orang yang tengah berlari ke arah sesuatu di depan mereka. Yongguk mempersiapkan dirinya, untuk hantaman keras.

BRM!

CKIIITT!

BRAK!

Secepat kilat, Yongguk memutar stang motornya–membuat motornya miring–dia dia pun ber- _drift_ ria, menyebabkan dua orang yang sedang mengejar sesuatu itu terpental akibat hantaman Yongguk. Yongguk sendiri berguling-guling beberapa kali dari motornya.

"YONGGUK!"

Seorang _namja_ menghampirinya, menatap dirinya dengan gundah. Yongguk berusaha bangun, dan ia memasang raut wajah bersyukur.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Himchan."ucap Yongguk, dengan wajah lega.

Himchan tersenyum menatapnya, kemudian membantu Yongguk berdiri. Yongguk menatap ke arah dua orang yang tadi mengejar Himchan, sengit. Kedua orang itu berusaha berdiri.

DUAGH!

BUAGH!

BRAK!

PRANG!

Yongguk maju ke orang pertama, menendang ke arah dadanya. Tak lupa ia melayangkan pukulannya telak ke arah pipi _namja_ itu, membuatnya tersungkur dan menghantam sebuah tong sampah.

BUAGH! BUAGH!

DUAGH!

Yongguk maju ke orang kedua, menonjok tepat di rusuk _namja_ itu. Tak lupa, ia melayangkan tendangan tinggi dan membuat _namja_ itu terpental ke belakang.

SRING!

Himchan membelalak, melihat benda apa yang Yongguk keluarkan. Dengan sigap, ia berlari ke arah Yongguk.

"Jangan, Yongguk!"

Benda yang Yongguk keluarkan adalah sebuah pisau.

Himchan menahan tangannya, mendekap lengannya erat. Kedua orang yang mengejar Himchan tadi menatap takut ke arah Yongguk dengan wajah babak belur, dan segera berlari menjauh dari situ. Yongguk menatap mereka sengit, hingga keduanya hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau tak apa?"tanya Yongguk, dengan satu tangan mengusap wajah Himchan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih."ucap Himchan, dengan senyuman manisnya.

Yongguk mengecup kening Himchan, kemudian menarik tangan Himchan untuk berjalan ke arah motornya. Dia mengangkat motornya, dan menaiki motornya.

BRM!

Untung saja motornya tidak rusak. Himchan berjalan ke samping Yongguk. Yongguk membuka jaketnya yang agak kotor, kemudian memakaikannya pada Himchan. Ia juga memakaikan satu-satunya helm yang dia bawa.

"Kau tidak pakai apapun?"tanya Himchan, digelengi Yongguk.

"Kau jauh lebih butuh. Naiklah."ucap Yongguk.

Himchan bersemu merah, kemudian mengangguk. _Manis_ ; batin Yongguk. Himchan menaiki jok belakang Yongguk, mendekap tubuh _namja_ itu erat-erat. Ia masih bisa mencium _cologne_ Yongguk, menenangkannya.

BRM!

Yongguk mengemudikan motornya pergi.

-XOXO-

"Aku akan siapkan air panas. Tunggulah."

Yongguk berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, sedangkan Himchan berjalan ke kamar mereka. Dia melepas jaket Yongguk, menyampirkannya di kursi Yongguk. Komputer Yongguk masih belum mati, jadi Himchan bisa melihat apa yang ada di sana.

"Kau masih mengerjakan proyek novel ini, Yongguk?"tanya Himchan, membuat Yongguk yang tengah menghampirinya terkekeh.

"Ya, sayang kalau tidak dilanjut."ucap Yongguk, kemudian mendekap Himchan dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Himchan tersenyum di antara ciuman mereka, dan Yongguk menyerahkan sebuah handuk padanya. Himchan berjalan ke kamar mandi, dan dia pun melangsungkan acara mandinya sementara Yongguk mematikan komputernya.

15 menit kemudian, Himchan selesai mandi. Ia sudah memakai piyama tidur, dan ia duduk di pinggir kasur. Yongguk memasuki kamar mereka, kemudian berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia sudah membawa sebuah nampan, dengan _kimbap_ di atasnya.

"Aku membelinya selagi kau mandi. Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak bisa masak."ucap Yongguk.

Himchan tersentuh dengan apa yang Yongguk lakukan, dan dia pun tersenyum. Himchan meraih nampan itu, dan langsung menyuapkan satu potong _kimbap_ ke mulutnya. Yongguk terkekeh menatap betapa gembilnya pipi Himchan jika sedang makan.

"Kau tidak makan?"tanya Himchan sehabis mengunyah _kimbap_ -nya.

"Aku sudah makan."jawab Yongguk, namun Himchan menghadiahinya tatapan penuh selidik.

Himchan meraih satu potong _kimbap_ , kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah mulut Yongguk. Yongguk menggeleng, tidak bisa menerima pemberian Himchan. Tapi, namanya juga Kim Himchan–keras kepala–dan dia terus menyodorkannya.

"Buka mulutmu!"titah Himchan, entah kenapa terlihat manis dan membuat Yongguk terkekeh.

Yongguk mengalah, dan dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Himchan terkekeh, kemudian memasukkan _kimbap_ di tangannya ke dalam mulut Yongguk.

SRET!

Tapi, mulut Yongguk tidak membiarkan tangan Himchan bebas.

"Hey, lepaskan!"pekik Himchan, ketika mulut Yongguk mengulum tangannya.

Yongguk menggeleng tanpa suara. Himchan memukul-mukul dada Yongguk, memintanya untuk melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Himchan. Yongguk menggeleng lagi, dengan kedua alisnya dinaik-turunkan.

Melihat ekspresi Yongguk, membuat Himchan tertawa pelan.

"Lepaskan, Bang Yongguk! Aku mau makan!"ucap Himchan.

CUP

Yongguk membuka mulutnya, dan sebelum Himchan menarik tangannya, dia mengecup punggung tangan Himchan. Himchan menatap tangannya, dengan wajah yang mulai memerah sampai ke telinganya.

"Nyam, nyam!"ucap Yongguk.

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan khidmat mereka yang tertunda akibat kelakuan Bang Yongguk.

-XOXO-

"Saatnya tidur, Hime."

Yongguk berbaring di kasur, disusul oleh Himchan. Himchan merapat ke arah Yongguk, mendekap dadanya erat–wajahnya berada tepat di bawah dagu Yongguk. Yongguk mendekap Himchan, satu tangan pada pinggang Himchan dan satu tangannya lagi menjadi bantal bagi Himchan. Ia juga mengusap rambut Himchan.

"Tadi kenapa mereka bisa mengejarmu, _dear_?"tanya Yongguk, memulai pembicaraan sebelum tidur mereka.

"Entahlah. Aku sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar ketika tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Aku menelponmu, dan ponselku terjatuh. Ketika aku mengambilnya lagi, ponsel itu mati."ucap Himchan, lirih.

Yongguk terdiam. Dia menatap Himchan dengan penuh arti, tepat ke arah matanya. Himchan menatap Yongguk balik, dengan senyuman.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku baik-baik saja."ucap Himchan, seakan mengerti jalan pikir Yongguk.

"Tidak bisa. Aku khawatir. Kurasa mereka adalah saingan-sainganku dulu."ucap Yongguk.

"Tidak, Yongguk. Mereka tidak tahu siapa dirimu, kurasa."ucap Himchan, memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan tangan Yongguk yang mengusap rambutnya.

"Maaf, Himchan. Pernikahan 6 bulan kita sudah dipenuhi hal-hal seperti ini."ucap Yongguk.

Himchan menggeleng dalam pelukan itu, kemudian menatap Yongguk. Tangannya mengusap wajah Yongguk, diselingi oleh senyuman manis. Yongguk menahan nafas, menatap senyuman manis Himchan yang bisa-bisa membuatnya diabetes.

"Aku tidak menyesal menikahimu, Yongguk. Kau berubah. Kau berubah dan memperbaiki sikapmu. Kau tidak lagi bergabung dengan geng-geng aneh di luar sana. Aku tahu kalau dulu kau punya banyak musuh. Mungkin, memang ini dampaknya. Tapi, aku rela melaluinya, asal bersamamu."

Yongguk terdiam mendengar penjelasan Himchan. Himchan tersenyum ke arahnya, menyamankan dirinya di atas lengan Yongguk yang menjadi bantalnya. Tanpa sadar, Yongguk mengeratkan pelukannya pada Himchan.

"Ya, Himchan. Aku berubah hanya untukmu, karena hanya kamu yang bisa mengubahku. Aku berhasil menemukan alasan bagiku untuk berubah, mengubah _aku_ yang dulu. Kau adalah alasanku berubah, berubah untuk memulai hidup baru dan membuang jauh-jauh masa laluku."sahut Yongguk.

Himchan tersenyum bahagia, kemudian mengeratkan dekapannya pada Yongguk. Yongguk mengecup pucuk kepala Himchan lama, penuh cinta. Himchan selalu menyukai saat-saat seperti ini–saat-saat mereka saling mengerti diri masing-masing. _No secret between them_ , itulah prinsip mereka.

"Terimakasih, Yongguk."bisik Himchan, lirih.

CHU

Yongguk merendahkan kepalanya, kemudian mengecup bibir Himchan dengan lembut. Kedua tangan Himchan meremas bagian depan kaus Yongguk, menyalurkan rasa bahagianya. Mereka bersyukur memiliki satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, saatnya tidur. Besok kau ada _casting_ teater, kan?"ucap Yongguk, setelah menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Yap!"ucap Himchan.

Mereka saling berdekapan, dan memejamkan mata mereka. Setelahnya, mereka pun mulai mengarungi mimpi masing-masing, dengan senyum dan kehangatan mengitari mereka.

.

 _That I just want you to know_

 _I found the reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _And the reason is_ _ **you**_

 **-The Reason, Hoobastank-**

 _._

 **THE END**

OY OY OYYYY! BANGHIM SHIPPER MANA SUARAANYAAA!

Well, ini cerita pertama Manda dengan karakter BANGHIM! Hwhwhwhw, sebenernya Manda udah suka B.A.P dari lamaa banget (bahkan sebelum Manda suka sama EXO). Tapi ya karena akhir-akhir ini feelnya bangkit lagi buat B.A.P–pas suka sama EXO lagi fokus-fokusnya EXO, and now I'm comeback as a BABY again!–jadinya pengen ngetik.

So, how is it guys? HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017!

Mind to **REVIEW** and **FAVOURITE** pleasee?

© **Allamanda Cathartica, 2016**


End file.
